This invention relates to medicine, namely, to medicinal preparations for use in therapy combining the methods of homeopathic and conventional therapy.
Contemporary pharmacotherapy extensively uses medicinal preparations produced chemically or derived from natural raw materials (of botanical, mineral or animal origin). These preparations exhibit therapeutic value and therefore can be applied in a certain range of therapeutic doses.
Also known are homeopathic medicines which contain therapeutic substances in minute, potentiated doses obtained by multiple successive dilution and shaking of the initial medicinal substance or of its trituration.
The latter group can be extended to preparations containing an indifferent material carrier (hereinafter referred to as ‘carrier’) (water, saline solution, alcohol, etc.) with bioenergetically transferred information on a bioactive substance obtained by homeopathic method (i.e. information on a homeopathic preparation); the field that the carrier posesses has a certain frequency spectrum (references: Patent of Germany 2810344, CL. A61H 39/00, 1984; Patent of Russian Federation 2033784, CL. A61H 39/00, 1995; Patent of Russian Federation 2042349, CL. A61J 3/00, 1995).
The principal disadvantages of the conventional medicines both in therapeutic and homeopathic doses are: discriminatory curative effect dependent on individual sensitivity and psychophysical state of the patient, and possible adverse undesirable after-effects.
Also known is a method of medicinal action on human organism by medical preparation exposed to external physical factor—gamma-radiation—which enhances activity of the medicine (Patent of Russian Federation 2035167, CL. A61K 35/64, 1995). Yet this approach has limited therapeutic applicability.